Jaune Arc:Revenger
by Zombie Executioner
Summary: When his family is killed off by people he once called friends, Jaune Arc, will take his revenge. Rating M for bloodshed and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know the movie is cut and dry which is why this will be a constant updated story. I own nothing of any of these. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Revenger (I recommend you to watch it, it's a cool movie) is owned by Netflix. This is a disclaimer chapter. I'll work on the story the best I can. I'm new on here so please give me as much feedback as you can please to help me on my works. Critics are welcome and if you hate my stories then don't read them is all I have to say.**


	2. Who are you?

A little faunus girl is running for her life from a group of men. She had went into the woods to look for her mother when these men just showed up. As she was running one pf the men began to catch up to her. When all of a sudden an arrow planted itself into the man's heart. She looked over and saw a woman who stood around 5'9, in a sleeveless shirt, jeans, black combat boots, and a kukri knife upon her leg in a leather sheath. She had leather gauntlets on and a wooden bow. She had a quiver with arrows upon her back. she had light skin with two blue peircing eyes.

"Run!" Screamed the woman

So together both ran away from the men. As they were running they had made it to a beach and began to run along the shore. The group caught up and one of the men grabbed the woman. She spun around and hit the man with her bow. As another tried to tackle her she kneed the man in the face. Another man tried to bear hug her so two other guys could knock the wind out of her. She merely jumped and kicked both of the charging men and headbutted the man holding her.

"Hold up" said a new voice

When they all looked they saw a hulking mass of a man. He stood around 6'4. He wore black jeans, a white no sleeve hoodie, boots, and a white head band. He walked towards her as she pulled out her knife and got ready to fight. She looked behind her to see the little girl was still there. The man also saw her and gained a massive grin that could unsettle even the most stoic of men.

"Get her" he ordered

"No! Run now" screamed the woman as she lunged at the man

He merely caught her and threw her on the ground as his men walked towards the little girl. When she saw the man starting to beat her down she turned tail and ran. When she sprinted from the men in pure terror the group of men gave chase. She ran until she made it passed a few rocks that made a natural dock. Two of the men grabbed her and threw her unto the sand. They surrounded her as she tried to crawl away. One of the men walked up behind her and pulled her head up by her hair.

"Did you really think you could get away from us little girl?" Said one of the men

They were ready to beat her into a pulp when the heard splashing coming from behind them. When they turned around they saw an unlikely sight. A man was walking up from out of the water with what appeared to be a Hannibal Lector Style mask upon his face. His hair was a golden blonde amd eyes a faded piercing blue. He wore prisoner pants and had black combat boots. He was around 6 foot and in what appeared to be a straight jacket. He looked at them with what seemed to be anger.

"A new guy huh?" Said one of the men "lets teach him a lesson"

As they walked up to him they were in for a surprise. He kicked the first guy dead in the chest. The second guy walked up and tried to attack him from the side and was kicked into the water. The other men tried to attack him from the back and got kicked square in the groin. As the other men tried to get him they weren't as lucky. He spin kicked one into a rock and cracked open his skull. He front kicked another and sent him into a rock that had a spike protruding out as it impaled him. The final guy tried to merely kick him only to end up getting a round house kick to his head. He spun around and landed on his back only to have his neck stomped on and have it broken.

"Good riddance" said the stranger

He looked over to see the girl already running back the way she came. When she got back she saw the man on top of her mother ready to beat her face into nothing but red. She charged, and by catching him off guard, was able to knock him off. He got up and kicked her in her stomach. He turned back to the woman only to hear the sound of someone coming. Thinking it was one of his men he turned to his left only to see a boot coming at his face. He is knocked down and looks up to see the stranger from before. He gets up and charges at him only to get kicked in the stomach and then the face. As he lands on his back he see the stranger at his side only to knock him unconscious.

The stranger looks over to the downed woman and begins to walk away. He only made it about five feet when the little girl called out to him.

"Wait! Can you help me take mom home? She is hurt and I cant carry her." Said the little girl

"Kinda hard to do when I'm like this." Deadpanned the man. She walked up and undid the straps. Once that was done he began to take off the straight jacket. She went to her mothers and looked over to stranger.

"What is your name?" She asked

"My name is Jaune Arc" he replied


	3. Journey to the Village

Jaune was walking through the jungle with the young Faunus's mother on his shoulder. He didn't understand why there was a mother and daughter on this island but there is. It sickened him to the core. These people were sent here on what he could assume the same charges THEY gave him. He vowed to protect these people and destroy any who harmed them.

"Why are you here mister?" The little faunus asked innocently

"I did something bad but now I'm here" he paused "To fix other people's mistakes and show the world who the made angry" he stated

"Oh" she was scared now. What did he mean, was he gonna hurt them? She really hopes he was just here to help them not...she didn't want to say it. Jaune noticed her unease and decided to calm her down.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna keep a vow I made long ago." He said. It was true too, when he was merely 6 years old he made the vow to help anyone he could. He would not go back on his word. An Arc NEVER goes back on their word.

"Ok mister we are almost there." She said with urgency. She lead him down a path of lush green and pretty white flowers. She lead him to a large hole in a wall covered in vines.

"Through here is my village, Grandpa should be able to patch her up." She told Jaune

When they entered, he was surprised to see beyond the vines was a little tribe of people living together despite being of races. Even in Vale he saw segregation of races. It was refreshing to see. It made him more angry at want THEY did to these people. In the way down the tribe noticed them and one man came out the crowd. He was around 5'7 and chubby, upon his body was what appeared to be weapons and a spear in his hand. He seemed to be from what Jaune could tell Atlastinian. It was surprising to say the least. He was as pale as snow yet his eyes showed a compassion never seen before. He walked up to the trio in a torn prison outfit and a cautious but welcoming march.

"Why did you run off like that you had us worried sick!" He scolded "Sorry Uncle Jasper" she apologized "Well your safe now, and your mom is wounded but Grandpa can fix that." He stated "Who is your new friend?" He asked.

'Friend' he hasn't been called that in a long time but no matter. It was time to get some info and help these people out. It's very clear THEY will show up when they want to drag him back for his beloved "Reinsataion to society". That's not gonna happen.

"Jaune my name is Jaune" he said with a kind tone"

The man smiled as another villager took the girls mom into a little hut.

"Well Jaune I'm Jasper and this is the village of the hidden" he said proudly


	4. Arrival and Story Time

Jaune was sitting in a hut which was normal enough, but it was the resident that made him a little in easy. He was a man who appeared to be in his 70s and in what appears to be a worn down prison outfit. He had tan skin and what appeared to be tennis shoes unlike everyone else. His eyes were a dark brown and...he was wearing makeup and talking to himself.

"What am I seeing right now?" Jaune asked Jasper

"This is our elder. He has gone a little crazy over the years but we can pull him back." Jasper explained

"Yeah by making one of your own kiss him to make him believe he is kissing his wife. Real pleasing to newcomers huh? Jaune said sarcastically

Jasper chuckled. Jaune had a story he knew, but he seemed more focused on protecting the tribe for some reason. The moment Jaune put down his old friend he began fortifying the perimeter and making weapons out of what appears to be steel. He knows where he got it after all it was one dangerous place. He raided an enemy tribe's supply base and not only freed some of their friends but also killed their ring leader. While he who see he could have been there, for some reason he believed that this Young man's wrath is not one to be seen.

"She will be good soon, just needs some rest Jasper" said The Elder

"Thank you Elder" said Jasper

The Elder turned his attention to Jaune. He knew this boy wasn't here just because he did a bad thing. No he was exiled like the rest. While the other tribes are dangerous, their tribe hides so they could one day escape, but Jaune has the anger, of what he could assume, a demon. He wanted blood. He wanted REVENGE. it was not uncommon but it was rare to find one as gentle and kind as him to become dangerous. The Elder knows he will not harm them. Yet he knows that if he doesn't calm the beast within, he will not stop until his job is done.

"Young man I can tell you are angry" said The Elder

Jaune looked at the old man. While he is angry, he can't bring himself to attack them. It would be against all his morals. He knows he will ask him to leave but he will hear him out.

"I will not ask you to leave." Said The Elder

That stopped Jaune entire train of thought. Why would he say that? What is going through his mind?

The Elder continued "You have been hurt but we can help you. Let me tell you a story. You see their was once a man filled with nothing but rage. He knew nothing but that, but one woman changed his heart. When they met he tried to kill her but she never threw a single punch. He eventually tired him self out. She merely sat beside him and listened to his story. He was betrayed by people who he once called friends. He didn't know if he would feel compassion ever again. Yet she listened and stayed by his side. Over time his heart returned and he learned to love both sides."

Jaune was amazed at the fact the story sounded like him but the elder was not finished.

"Now people wondered what I mean by both sides. it can be compared to Yin and Yang, Good and Evil, and many more but the best way I believe is this. 'I have two wolves fighting inside of me. I choose which one I feed, but when I find a balance between the two. Nothing can defeat me.' Do you understand?" Asked The Elder(1)

Jaune understood but he knew his thirst for vengeance would not stop. He needed time to feed both wolves. After all He isn't some man hunting gods now is he(2)

"I see you understand now go get some rest we have a celebration to through you for joining us my friend, and I believe you have unfinished business and your story to tell." Said The Elder

"Yes I do my friend" stated Jaune "I'll see you all tonight" He said leaving the Hut to his sleeping quarters.

MEANWHILE

A bullhead is seen dropping off what appears to be 10 People.

We see 3 blondes, 2 redhead, one man with a pink highlights, a young woman with a hammer and another with a black now, and 2 elegantly dressed girls. These people were Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Glynda Goodwitch and Winter Schnee.

"So this is where you went little brother" said Jen Arc as she looked at the dicared mask and straight jacket. "And it seems you already got started didn't you" she Said with a venomous glare

**Uh oh who is Jen Arc was my summary misleading or is there more to this story? If you want to sI I'llend advice and tips go ahead and I hoped you guys enjoyed.**

**(1) I actually heard this phrase before and I believe it was used by both Native Americans and Vikings. If I'm wrong let me know everyone gets different results from research**

**(2) If you caught the reference then your are awesome and if you didn't you are still awesome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that ive been not updating been really busy with school and helping out with my family unfortunately I won't be updating as much as I like but I will finish Jaune Arc: Revenger at some point sorry that I've been busy read my latest We Are watching who chapter to find out why. Also if anybody wants to make their own spin on Jaune Arc: Revenger go right ahead I don't mind! I prefer that story be made in your view as well! I would love to see that someday! **


	6. Jaune's favor

Jaune was laying in his bed remembering everything he has been through. He still couldn't believe he was right. Who would have thought huh? Of course his family never knew about him but can you blame him for lying? He trained Jaune on how to be a killer. He is feared through out the world for God's sake! He showed no remorse unless he respected you.

"While most would be thinking that Jaune is just exaggerating he wasn't. His Old master was many things but an exaggeration was not one of them. Most people, including Phyrra and Ozpin, believed he was nothing but a myth. A tale told to Huntsman in Training, like Ruby, in order to keep them in line. The only people who have seen him are people who have survived him but even then they were to scared to even mention his name.

Now sure they still talked but they both were busy. Jaune and the old man did have a lot of work to do. While he would just laugh at his situation it was surely still one to be taken seriously. Now Jaune was not a man of disloyalty and neither was he. Both watched each others backs even after all these years. Now he would say "connections is key little one" and damn was he right about that.

Jaune did have three connections in Beacon but they were at major risk the longer they stayed there. Now he can't leave the island just yet but both of them have a plan. After all they could just talk to one another after all.

"What do you need Jaune?" Asked a voice

"I need help with something think you can handle it?" Asked Jaune

"Hahaha! Do you think I'm a fool Jaune? Of course I can now what do you need?" He Asked

"Do you think you can save my connections lives in Beacon? They are at risk" said Jaune

"Ah I see. Do not worry they will be taken care of just rest for now I'll see you soon Jaune." Said the Voice

"See you soon Azazel." Said Jaune

That's right Jaune can talk to his old master Azazel with telepathy. Sure some Huntsman can do this with a semblance theirs is far more special. It comes from Jaune's fighting style, the style of his master, DEMON STYLE. Jaune doesn't know where this style came from but its pretty cool. Now the technique they areing is called "Connection Current". It allows the user to speak to anyone they have a bond with. Whether it be a lover, family, or friend. The main drawback is that you can feel the others emotions and it could possibly overwhelm your senses if your not careful. Sad thing is his connections are very aware of this and most likely feel his anger back at Beacon. Where THEY are.

Yet he knows that strongTHEY /strongwon't stay there long. He is wanted in vale after all. He was sent here by Atlas. It's their "prison island" after all. To bad that when they finally get here he will be long gone. Now he knows Ruby most likely regrets what she did but Yang is most likely holding her back from being friends with him. Yup he knows Ruby is too pure to be so cruel it's why she became his first true connection besides Emerald and Mercury. That's right Emerald and Mercury were the other two connections. Both understand Jaune's pain of the past and help him now and again it's why they are apart if his "family". Of course they still gotta meet Azazel but knowing him he will introduce himself shortly. After all what could he possibly do to them.

MEANWHILE

Emerald was worried. She has been getting stares from everyone in the school and it's making her paranoid. Sure Mercury could save her if he can get a good kick in but they were alone in this. After Cinder left the school, for some unknown reason, she has felt very vulnerable.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Mercury

"No, everyone keeps staring at us why are they doing that?" Asked Emerald

Mercury looked around the cafeteria and she was right everyone was either glaring or sneaking looks at them. He knew that they were on to them.  
"They're on to us" whispered Mercury "We need to leave now" he said with a mix of fear and urgency

Emerald knew if Mercury said it was time to go it was time to go. He never lost his nerve so easily and this was a bad situation. They became close friends with Jaune duting their first month at Beacon before Cinder left and because of this they now had targets in their backs. While sure they could take on Huntsman like Qrow. They knew taking on an entire school was suicide. So when CRDL, who was sitting at their table in the middle of the Cafeteria got up to walk towards them, they got up and tried to leave only to be blocked by Yastuyashi and Fox.

"Now we don't take kindly to people like you." Cardin said as he walked up to them while craking his knuckles "I'll teach you what a REAL Huntsman looks like you pieces of Grimm shit."

"Really now cause all I see is a guy who ratted out Jaune because he killed an ursa before him." Said Mercury  
"Ha! Arc couldn't even get laid with any of the girls here!" Cardin said smiling

Emerald knows that Ruby was in danger now considering she was on a top secret mission with THEM. From what Cardin said it was enough to make both Mercury and Emerald worry. But Emerald decided to burst his bubble and she know Mercury will die laughing and be screaming out "called it" when she says it but it's worth it to get this prick to shut up.

"Really now because Jaune was able to get 2 girls in bed with him and actually enjoy it. I mean the stamina he has wore both me and Ruby out and we couldn't stop screaming his name." Said Emerald smiling sadistically

The entire room went quiet as they saw the shock on everyone's face! Cardin was now pussed that Arc got laid before him and with two! This little bitch was gonna get it!

"I fucking knew it!" Screamed out Mercury "Jaune I owe you a beer!"

"You won't be able to give him that beer because we are gonna kill you!" Sky screamed as he charged at them with all of the Cafeteria following.

Emerald was grabbed by Fox and Mercury was by Yastuyashi. They both knew that they couldn't escape even if they git out of the holds. It was game iver until they heard a window break. Everyone stopped and froze at who they saw. Towards the end of the cafeteria where the food line was, there stood every Huntsman's nightmare.

He was 5'8 and wore a black chestplate with black shoulder guards. His arms exposed and you can see claw like scars along his upper arm. Gauntlets that had what appeared to be three scratch marks from what they believe was a Beowulf. His pants as black as the soul of Satan himself. His boots were scraped but you could still see that they were gonna cave in your skull for decades until the soles themselves finally erode away. His cloak tattered and reached his ankles. His mask a dark grey with a snarling face. His axes were designed to look like wolves themselves as the axe heads and their tails as the sharp blade of the hilt. The scariest thing to them all was when they finally got to his left shoulder pad and fear changed into full blown panic.

A wolf whose pelt was as black as a Beowulf within a flame of grey fire with eyes blood red. The teeth looked sharper than any sword that man could forge and the claws look like teeth of a chainsaw ready to tear into the flesh of any man. What sealed the deal was the facial scar and the one piercing grey eye next to the cold dark brown eye full of rage.

"I-it's him!" Said Dove

"The hunter who hunts hunters" said Sky

"The man who took General Ironwood's arm!" Said Dew

"The man who scares the Grimm themselves!" Screamed out Neptune

"The Wolf of Hell Azazel!" They all screamed in utter terror

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my children?!" Azazel screamed in rage shattering all of the glass windows within Vale.

Ironwood, who was in Ozpin's office, looked shocked.

"Why the hell is Azazel here!" Screamed Ironwood


	7. Azazel Fights and escape from Beacon

Everyone was still recovering from the yell from Azazel. No one knew what he was here but it screamed trouble. Azazel, The Wolf Of Hell, was many things but this daring wasn't one of them. In the legends he is described as the man who stalks the kingdoms from beyond and hunts any who either trespass or cross him. This was something completely knew for everyone.

Now Cardin simply felt like there was something off about this situation. 'Children' what was he talking about. Unless he meant those two. Is he their dad or something? No, it wouldn't be that simple. Azazel knew something about them that they didn't. Why else would he show up unless he came here for a fight.

"Why are you here Wolf!" Yelled Cardin "Here to get your ass kicked?!"

Now people knew, from the stories, that Azazel was never amused always there to just snap your neck faster than you could scream. Yet he scared everyone by what he did next. _HE LAUGHED _not a chuckle, not a simple low laugh, he laughed a hearty laugh that shook them to the core of their souls. It was raspy, cold, and full of the sense of danger.

Azazel stopped laughing and said "Yeah as if you could kick my ass Boy. You couldn't even handle the fact that Jaune Arc killed an ursa and got laid before you!" Azazel then Glared "You are nothing more than an entitled brat who needs to be taught a lesson that your 'Teachers' have yet to teach"

No one dared move. They all know Cardin comes from a wealthy family and to call him a brat was more than reason for them to throw him in jail. The Winchester's own father was head of The Vale Council for God's sake! Yet Azazel proved the legends right by saying that.

Cardin was **LIVID**. He was just insulted by this low life! He should put him in his place!

"Don't even try it boy. I have killed many Huntsman and Huntsman in Training you are nothing more than an annoying gnat compared to me." Said Azazel

"Then what about me you son of a BITCH!" Screamed out a voice as weapons clashed

"_**Ironwood!**_" Growled Azazel as he pushed him away "Here for round two?"

"This time it will be different! I will kill you!" Ironwood replied

"You said that last time and look what happened to your arm. Face it Ironwood you are outmatched." Stated Azazel

"No! You threatened these students and I will make sure you fall!" Yelled Ironwood

"Really then Ironwood cause last I checked he" gestured to Cardin with one of his axes "threatened me and I simply gave him a warning" he said with an annoyed tone

"Is that so? So then what are you here for?" Asked Ironwood

"Give me the green haired girl and grey haired boy and I will leave you be." Azazel said

Emerald and Mercury gained a sense of fear. They didn't want to die!

**"Remain calm children im not here to hurt you. I'm here to pick you up"** said Azazel telepathically scaring Emerald and Mercury but they listens

"Do you swear this because of I do this I will have to explain this to Ozpin." Said Ironwood

"Why should we care what he does to them?" Asked Coco

"Because they are connected to Jaune" said a voice

Everyone looked to the broken window and saw Professor Goodwitch. She had come running when she found out Azazel was not only in Vale but heading to Beacon but the moment she landed she could see he was already in a terrible mood.

"_**Goodwitch**_" Azazel growled out

Goodwitch turned her head and looked at Azazel with sad eyes.

"Azzy we need to talk" She said surprising everyone except Ironwood

"Azzy?!" They all yelled

"What is there to talk about. All I see is a deal hanging in the air" stated Azazel with anger

"I'll have to pass on the deal. After all they are still students of this school and I have no idea what you plan to do with them." Stated Ironwood

"You want to go down this route again Ironwood?" Asked Azazel

"He is not alone this time" said Goodwitch

"I let you live last time because I didn't see the point in killing someone who had such big dreams" Azazel began "but this time I'll take her leg and your life"

"Azzy please don't do this we can still talk this out" said Goodwitch

"No"

At that Ironwood charged while shooting his gun. Azazel blocked the bullets as he too charged at Ironwood. Their weapons clashed as a shockwave went throughout the room knocking over the students and letting go of Emerald and Mercury.

Goodwitch used her semblance to try and aide Ironwood but it resulted in Azazel dodging and getting Spartan kicked across the cafeteria into a wall. Ironwood then tackled Azazel out of a nearby window.

"We need to go!" Yelled Emerald

"Where are we supposed to go?!" Asked Mercury

"I don't know but follow me!" Yelled Emerald running out the doors

Mercury followed her as the rest of the school got up.

"Don't let them get away!" Yelled Velvet who began to chase after them with her team

_WITH AZAZEL_

The fight was on as Ironwood mounted Azazel and began to punch at him hoping to knock him out but Azazel had different plans. Using his own strength he got up and threw Ironwood across the courtyard with relative ease. Before he could charge though Glynda came from behind and tried to hit him with a boulder. Azazel simply moved out of the way and charged at her. As he threw an uppercut she jumped on top of the building to safety.

'If he would have hit me I would be a goner' thought Goodwitch

Azazel, even without his weapons, was one hell of a force to fight. She doesn't know where the strength comes from all she knows is that armed or unarmed he can kill you. It's like his blades and punches negate Aura!

"What's wrong witch scared to fight me up close?" Asked Azazel with a glare as she glared back

"You know why!"

"Then come down here so I can rip off that leg and beat you to death with it!" Yelled Azazel as he was again tackled by Ironwood

"This is gonna get out of hand if we don't subdue him!" Yelled Goodwitch

"I know but kinda hard to do when you can't hold him down or knock him out!" Ironwood Yelled back

"Maybe if you stopped talking and focused you might actually have a chance dumbass!" Azazel yelled as he broke free from ironwood and with one hand threw him at Goodwitch

"Uh oh" said Goodwitch as she was hit by Ironwood with Azazel picking up his weapons

"Now come at me **HUNTSMAN**" Azazel stated with annoyance

_WITH EMERALD AND MERCURY_

They have been running for who knows how long but they know they are right behind them. About half the hallway away to be precise.

"We need to hide!" Said Mercury

"Where they know the school just as much as we do!" Replied Emerald

"Well we have to do something to get away!" Replied Mercury

"Get back here!" Yelled Nebula

Emerald and Mercury ran straight to Ruby's dorm room. While it would only buy them some time maybe they can figure out what to do. As soon ad they got into the room they slammed the door and began to think.

"Okay this should buy us some time now what do we do?" Asked Emerald

"Don't ask me ask the guy who is fighting two Huntsman and WINNING!" said Mercury as they heard an explosion went off outside

"Okay let's think" Said Emerald "He showed up out of nowhere and wants to take us somewhere. He also clearly knows about Jaune, so why is he here?"

"Maybe he is the guy Jaune told us about, his old master" stated Mercury

"Then why is he moving like he is in his, oh I don't know, twenties!" Said Emerald in frustration

"Wait, his style!" Said Mercury "Jaune said his style has two versions 'Full-Shadow' and 'Half-Shadow' and he said he uses 'Half-Shadow' because it's easier for him to use until he is deemed ready for 'Full-Shadow' maybe that's why he is so fast" Mercury proposing his theory said

"It's possible but how do we know if this is true?" Asked Emerald

"I don't know but it's all we got, remember Jaune never gave us a complete explanation on what it is." Stated Mercury

"True but right now we have to leave but where do we go?" Asked Emerald

"I'm afraid Emerald but Azazel is the best option we got" said Mercury

"But we don't know why he wants us!" Exclaimed Emerald

"Yet he came for us and Knows Jaune right now he is our best bet to get back to him! I know for a fact you are hiding something from him and he needs to know!" Yelled Mercury

Emerald froze "You saw it!" She yelled

"Yeah I did and right now Ruby is in possible danger! Right now we need to get out of here faster than any Huntsman can and I'm not risking you getting hurt!" Exclaimed Mercury

As he saw her shocked face he heard the school yelling and running to the room they are in.

"We need to go now!" Mercury said picking her up bridle style and jumping out the window to escape their pursuers

_WITH AZAZEL_

Ironwood and Goodwitch were panting with torn clothes as Azazel stood before them completely fine. He seemed more annoyed than anything.

"And here I thought you two were supposed to 'subdue' me" said Azazel

"I'll kill you!" Yelled Ironwood as he Charged at him

"Ironwood don't!" Screamed Goodwitch but it was too late

Azazel flew past him and shocking Goodwitch cut his throat that resulted in a spray of blood.

"JAMES!" Yelled Goodwitch

"I'm not done yet" said Azazel

Goodwitch didn't get a chance to react as her leg, which was grabbed by Azazel at the ankle, was pulled right off with a sicking ripping sound. She screamed as her right leg came off. She hit the ground holding what was left of her leg.

"Be glad it was only from the knee down or else you would be **DEAD.**" Azazel said with anger

"Azzy please stop this" Goodwitch said with tears in her eyes

"Yeah like I asked you all those years ago. **The man you once knew is long since dead there is only Azazel, The Wolf Of Hell, and he is here to stay!**" Azazel yelled

"Azazel!" Yelled a voice

Azazel turned his head and saw Mercury running towards him full sprint with Emerald in his arms.

"Ready to go children?" He asked

"Yes just get us out of here please!" Yelled Emerald

"Good, Farwell Goodwitch it was a real reunion we had wasn't it?" Azazel said "Inporium!"

Goodwitch watched as they disappeared and heard as the students rounded the corner.

"What have we done to you Azzy?" Asked Goodwitch as she passed out hearing her named screamed out


End file.
